The instant invention relates generally to article feeding apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a rotary feeder for articles such as bottle caps.
Numerous apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to feed articles therethrough. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,065,841; 3,285,387; 3,338,372; 3,599,829; 3,669,260; 3,826,405; 3,831,734; 3,900,107; 3,912,120; 4,006,812; 4,093,062 and 4,092,412 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention, as heretofore described.